Me and You
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Waktu begitu kejam karena mempertemukan kita ditengah gejolak ini, aku ingin kita bersatu dan membangun kisah seperti dulu. namun akankah itu terjadi?/fict pertama yang dipublish di fandom Games/ Request dari Kagayaku Hoshina


Author : Sakurai Yuichii si Author GaJe

Dislaimer : Inazuma Eleven is belong LEVEL-5

All chara isn't mine, but OC and Plot real mine

Warning : Typo mungkin bertebaran, alur ngebut dan gak jelas, diksi gak enak dibaca de el el

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READERS

===Me And You==

 _"_ _Minna, besok adalah pertandingan kita melawan Tengawara. Kuharap kalian mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin."_

Ucapan dari Otonashi Haruna, penasihat klub sepakbola Raimon terus menari-nari di alam pikiran sang pemuda wavy hair ini. Entah kenapa ia enggan mengetahui fakta bahwa ia akan berhadapan dengan Tengawara dalam pertandingan besok. Tidak. Dia bukannya takut akan kekalahan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih besar menantinya besok. Sebuah luka lama yang telah tertutup akan terbuka kembali menyisakan pedih dan perih yang mendalam. Hati dan pikirannya sedang bergejolak. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan 'dia'. Tapi di sisi lain dia masih belum sanggup menatap iris emerald green orang itu. Dia memang merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan mereka dulu. Saat mereka berbagi tangis dan tawa. Dia juga merindukan kehangatan dekapan orang itu yang bisa menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang sedang kacau. Dia juga sangat mendambakan punggung orang itu yang selalu dilihatnya dari belakang kala orang itu melindunginya dari bahaya. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu meneteskan bulir bening dari kedua mata indahnya. Dia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Rasanya dia ingin lari dan terus berlari meninggalkan semua ini, dia sangat ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit hidupnya. Namun apa ada di sisi lain dunia ini yang bersedia menerimanya apa adanya? Bersedia menjadi benteng pelindung baginya? Apa salah jika dia masih mengharapkan semua kehangatan yang ia terima dahulu? Dia hanya ingin mengulang kembali semuanya.

" Shindou." Panggil seorang gadis biru

Panggilan itu tidak diindahkan oleh sang empunya.

" Shindou." Panggil gadis itu lagi. Kali ini dengan menepuk pelan pundak kiri sang pemuda

" Aku tau Yuumi. Aku tau kami saat ini adalah lawan, aku paham itu. Tapi apa salah jika aku..jika aku.." bulir air mata yang semakin deras menahan sang pemuda melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Kau tak salah, Shindou. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi lihatlah kau yang sekarang. Kau sudah bangkit kau bukan lagi Shindou Takuto yang dulu. Kau sekarang sudah lebih kuat. Tunjukan padanya kalau kau mampu menghadapi kerasnya dunia tanpanya. Buatlah dia melihat bagimana seorang Shindou Takuto yang sekarang. Tunjukan jiwa kepemimpinan milik Shindou. Aku percaya padamu. Aku mempercayaimu karena aku yakin kau bisa. Kau tidak akan mengabaikan keyakinanku bukan?" ujar Yuumi seraya tersenyum tipis

Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yag berarti. Untaian kata yang dirangkai sang gadis biru setidaknya bisa sedikit menenangkan jiwa yang bergejolak.

" Aku..aku akan mencoba yang terbaik." Ujar Shindou pelan

" Aku percaya kau pasti bisa." Ujar Yuumi

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini kesebelasan Raimon dan Tengawara sedang berdiri berhadapan.

" Hei teman-teman Raimon. Mengalahlah dengan baik supaya penonton tidak bosan." Ujar Andou salah satu pemain Tengawara

Kalimat itu memang sederhana namun memiliki makna yang mendalam. Secara tidak langsung itu merupakan ultimatum yang ditujukan untuk kesebelasan petir.

" Andou!" seru seorang pemuda beririskan emerald green dengan seragam Tengawara bernomor punggung 9 dan ban lengan kapten kuning.

" Maafkan ketidaksopanan anggota timku." Ujarnya lagi meminta maaf atas perlakuan timnya yang kurang sopan.

Dia melirik satu persatu anggota Raimon. Hingga akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata hazel sang pemuda wavy hair. Emerald bertemu hazel. Mata keduanya beradu menyalurkan rindu yang telah lama terpendam. Rasa yang sudah lama tertidur kini bangkit kembali memberontak menimbulkan desiran halus yang menggelitik sukma.

" Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh denganmu." Ujarnya lagi sebelum berlalu.

Kita Ichiban. Hanya satu nama. Nama yang sebelumnya terukir indah di hati sang pemuda. Nama yang selalu ada menemani harinya yang sepi. Dial ah pelindung pemuda bermata hazel ini. Pemuda yang selau siap menerjang apapun itu demi sang pemuda hazel. Shindou Takuto kini harus berhadapan dengan Kita Ichiban. Teman lama kini bertemu kembali. Dengan memakai ban lengan kapten dan seragam bernomor punggung 9 keduanya kan bertanding. Memperebutkan gelar terbaik dan memperjuangkan nama baik tim-nya masing-masing. Sebagai kapten mereka dituntut untuk berlaku professional mengesampingkan urusan pribadi. Prioritas utama mereka adalah membawa kemenangan bagi tim masing-masing. Keduanya yang sebelumnya terpisah jarak kini bertemu lagi di lapangan yang sama namun dengan tim yang berbeda. Akankah mereka akan merajut kembali kisah masa lalu mereka yang terhenti? Entahlah biarkan sang waktu yang menjawab pertanyaan ini. Untuk sekarang mari kita biarkan mereka bernostalgia mengingat semua kenangan yang ada di dalam diri masing-masing dari mereka. Biarkan mereka mengubah perasaan mereka menjadi kekuatan untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain demi mencapai kemenangan. Kita Ichiban memang ingin bertemu lagi dengan pemuda hazel ini. Dia begitu merindukan senyum manis darinya. Tapi tak pernah ia sangka mereka akan bertemu di saat yang seperti ini, ditengah masalah sepakbola yang sedang bergejolak.

FIN

Yui : Wawwss.. Yui gak nyangka bisa nyelesaiin fict aneh ini

Ken : Kesannya mellow amat yah

Yuumi : Ini request dari Ira, Kagayaku Hoshina.

Yuura : Ira minta di buatin pair ini. Terus si Yui bilang dia kayaknya pernah buat tapi pas di cek lagi file-nya gak ada.

Hime : Habis itu si Yui baru ingat. Waktu dia mau buat Kita x Shindou itu gak jadi karena dia ingat requestnya Lecy. Jadi karena dia udah terlanjur janji sama Ira buat publish habis UTS dia buat deh fict ini.

Yuuki : Ini diselesaikan dalam waktu semalam lho

Ayato : padahal otak dia lagi buntu-buntunya

Yuura : Bukannya otak Yui always buntu yah?

Yui : Enak aja kalau ngomong. Eh gimana sama cover fict-nya? Yui buat sendiri lho, masih belajar sih jadi maklumin aja kalau agak jelek. Eh, ini Yui minjem laptop dan wifi teman buat publish

Ayato : huuuuu... gak modal

Yui : Panggilin Mayu nih

Ayato : Yeeee,, maen ancam si Yui mah

Hanako : Ya udah tanpa banyak cuap-cuap lagi, akhir kata makasih udah nyempetin buat baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya

ALL : JAA NE


End file.
